ultimatewarriorcatsfandomcom-20200213-history
Prophecies
Original Series Into the Wild Prophecy- Fire alone can save our Clan. Meaning- That Firestar would save the clan from Tigerstar's treachery. Fire and Ice Prophecy- A battle is coming, Fireheart. Beware a warrior you cannot trust Meaning- A warning that in the midst of a battle Tigerclaw would not help Fireheart when he was in danger Forest of Secrets Prophecy- StarClan is calling you....do not be afraid Meaning- Fireheart would become deputy Rising Storm Prophecy-Beware and enemy who seems to sleep Meaning-Even though Tigerclaw was exiled he was still a major threat The Darkest Hour Prophecy-Four must become two, Lion and Tiger will meet in battle, and blood will rule the forest. Meaning-Four clans would become two clans LionClan and TigerClan would meet in battle and BloodClan would rule the forest. New Prophecy series Midnight Prophecy-Darkness, Air, Water, and sky will come together and shake the forest to its roots, nothing will be the same now nor has it ever been before. Meaning-ShadowClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ThunderClan would come together and find a new home Moonrise Prophecy-A silver cat, not of our tribe, will rid us of Sharptooth forever Meaning- Feathertail would save the tribe from a mountian lion Starlight Prophecy-Before there is peace, blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red. Meaning-Before anything can be at peace Brambleclaw would kill his half brother Hawkfrost and the blood will spill in the lake. Power of Three Series The Sight Prophecy-There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. Meaning-That Dovewing, Lionblaze and Jayfeather have unusual powers no other cats has. Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice Prophecy-After the sharp eyed jay and the roaring lion, peace will come on dove's gentle wing. Meaning-After the powers of Jayfeather and Lionblaze saving the clan, Dovewing will bring peace. Prophecy-Beware Jay's Wing, stormclouds are gathering on a dark breeze. Meaning-Breezepelt is training with the dark forest. Sign of the Moon Prophecy-The end of the stars draws near, three must become four and battle the darkness that lasts forever. Meaning-The Three will be joined by a fourth cat to battle the Dark Forest cats and their live recruits. Super Edition Series Bluestar's Prophecy Prophecy-Like fire you will blaze through the forest, but beware....even the greatest flames can be extinguished by water. Meaining-Bluestar would become a powerful leader but would eventually drown. Firestar's Quest Prophecy-There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. Meaning-That three cats kin of Firestar would be more powerful then any other cat. SkyClan's Destiny Prophecy-Greater storms are coming and SkyClan will need deeper roots if it is to survive. Meaning-SkyClan will need to be stronger if they are to make it and survive as a clan Crookedstar's Promise Prophecy-I can give you everything you ever dreamed of, power over all your Clanmates, if you promise to be loyal to your Clan above all things. Do you make that promise? Meaning-That if crookedstar didn't give all his loyalty to RiverClan he would lose everything.